


Show You How The Garden Grows

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Now fully grown, Link returns to the Lost Woods, called by Saria's voice to meet her, and with a more mature Link before her, she's ready to do all the things she never thought she'd have the chance to. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Link/Saria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Show You How The Garden Grows

"Saria?" Link wasn't sure where he was going. The Lost Woods warped and twisted in ways that felt so much more threatening now, fully grown, than they had even when he was a boy. He'd used to know only the forest, but now he'd seen so much of the outside world, fallen into deep slumber, and maybe it was that he was so much taller now and everything looked different from this new perspective, but Link was confused as could be, stumbling through the Lost Woods and trying to find the place where he and Saria used to meet up.

"Over here, Link!" Her voice called from the distance, and he stumbled after it, struggling to find his way to where he needed to be while doing what he could to keep track of these dizzying feelings. He wasn't sure where he was, and he fumbled about wildly as he tried to figure out her location, almost taunted by her voice as her playful calls proved frustrating more than anything else. He was confused and lost, and only Saria's voice calling to him helped keep him on track. Even after what felt like so long since he last heard it, it was comfort. It was warmth.

He arrived at what felt like the old clearing where they used to meet, saw the old tree stump with the big gash right down the middle where he swung his practice sword so hard it pushed through the stump itself. But oddly, Saria still wasn't there. He was used to finding her sitting atop a stump, perhaps blowing into her ocarina. Instead, he found an empty clearing, even having heard her voice just seconds earlier. Something was chaotic and strange hung over this situation, and Link circled around in confusion trying to zero in on exactly what it was. His head swung around wildly, and he found himself startled by her absence.

Before he could call out her name, Saria flung herself at him, coming from out of nowhere and pitching her whole body forward with a speed that had Link stumbling back onto the stump. Slender limbs wrapped tight around his body as she pressed herself in snug against him, burying him under kisses and a burst of affection that she hoped would be enough to make his head spin. She was almost climbing over him now, as with even a few years, they had gone from almost the same height to Link easily being much taller than Saria, someone to scale and crawl upward, and she wasted no time in doing so.

Hands pressed against his cheeks as finally Saria pulled back, but not too far back, still right up in his face, eyes gleaming and hopeless desire getting the better of her. "Do you remember when we used to play in the forest?" she asked, staring into his eyes, hopeless and needy. Feverish. Saria didn't seem like the Saria he remembered, pressing against his body tightly. He felt acutely aware of things he never could have been back in the day, like the rising of his cock, straining in his pants as his brain tried to rationalize all the things that Saria was doing to him. "You always got lost, and I'd have to come find you."

Link didn't know how to respond, especially as Saria pushed against more kisses, as she seized his pants and tugged them down in gestures of steady aggression, appreciative and forward in ways that made him shift about in fitful surprise. Link wasn't ready for any of what she was doing, but he found himself incapable of arguing against it, feeling the tremble and the ache of pure satisfaction and desire. Saria was ready now, eager to take charge, eager to make him hers, and she was completely unashamed of this opportunity, gripping him tightly and pressing against his body, craving something she was hopeless against.

"You went away one day, and I thought you were lost," Saria said, drawing back at last, fingers wrapping around his cock. "When you woke up, I could see it. We're connected, and I knew you'd come back. Now, I want to make sure I do the things I never got to do." Saria tugged at Link as she pulled off of him, and confused as he was, Link found himself fascinated and eager, wanting to see where this would go and what it was she wanted from him. An aching rush of desire and excitement crept over him, and even if he wasn't sure what to make of it, Link followed with her, let her do what she wanted to him as she ushered him into position for this mess.

The position in question was one that saw Link bending over the stump, hands settling down onto it and preparing for the frustration and the heat of pleasure and excitement. Saria's hand grasped his cock, made him gasp out in surprise and panic, a pressure that hit him suddenly, pumping along his dick and pushing him into a state of excitement that Link found himself even less prepared for. It was a lot, but he was eager to give up to it, eager to embrace these emotions in all their strange and tumultuous rush. Saria tugged, standing beside Link, her other hand rubbing at the small of his back. "Relax. I want you to feel amazing."

Link thought he understood why Saria wanted him to relax, but he had no way to expect what she was about to do and the sudden way she pushed her face right into his ass. "What?" he gasped, finally saying something as the usually quiet warrior simply had no chance against the sensation of Saria's tongue dragging up the cleft of his ass.

It was too late, though, and Link didn't have a hope of dealing with the rush of feelings and tempestuous confusion that struck him. Saria's licks pressed into him with something completely confused, a helpless rush of feelings and sensations that he didn't stand a chance against. "I told you to relax," Saria said, feeling playful here in ways she wasn't used to, but she felt like she was in a prime position here to have some fun. To have all the fun she could ask for, and to indulge at last in the pleasures she had wanted out of Link for so long.

As much as he didn't understand what was going on, Link found himself unable to argue against Saria's assurances. He trusted her, even if he was twice her size now, and if she wanted to lick his ass, then no matter how much it felt strange and no matter how unsure he was, he'd let her lick his ass. He owed her that much, at least. It was a strange rush of foggy, clumsy feelings, but he took them on in stride, rolling with these feelings and accepting them upon himself as he gave in deeper, groaning, shifting aching under the throbbing pulse of utter need that became far too much now for him to deal with.

"I wanted to do this for so long." Saria felt incapable of holding back her confessions and her needs amid the flurry of kisses and licks she praised his ass with, completely incapable of resisting her deepest, most shameful wants. Stroking his cock while her tongue wriggled its way in deeper, Saria was ready to overload Link, ready to lavish him with an affection and a love more thorough than he had any hope of dealing with, and she knew it was bringing him the pleasure he needed, sloppy and wicked and wild. She needed him so badly, and in her hopeless cravings came surrender, came a fire and a lust that burned hotly inside of her. After so long, she needed Link, and her cravings dragged her in deeper, hotter, let her accept the pleasure and the lust. She kept going, and she was happy to lose herself to all of it, to keep pushing.

The surprised groans and hazy rushes of pleasure that hit Link kept him foggy, kept his head rolling and swaying as he gave in deeper, embracing these desires and losing himself to something exhilarating. He needed more of whatever this strangeness was, and rather than fighting against it, Link embraced the bizarre sensations, even with the way that Saria's tongue kept prodding and prying, wriggling its way deeper into his ass, licking him in places he didn't know howe to deal with being licked in, accepting that this was simply impossible to fight. This was bizarre, but bizarre in ways he embraced, letting her run wild on him.

The pace of her handjob was steady. Consistent. Saria worked her strokes with both hands on his girthy cock and kept up the pumps and the indulgence she knew was going to bring him pleasure. What she complimented that with was an utterly reckless ass eating that stormed across him, demanding the pressure and the fever of her lusts. She wasn't ashamed of this mess, craving the bliss of slobbering all over his ass hole and pushing him into pure delight and pleasure, the frustrations and the needs that brought on stronger swells of excitement. It was a lot to deal with, but she remained confident and powerful in her pursuit, almost primal in the way she pushed against him.

Link gripped the stump hard and did his best to struggle through these feelings, embracing the heat and the clumsy hungers that brought him deeper, greedier hunger. He wanted to give up to this all, and he no longer cared about restraint. She made him feel good in ways he felt incapable of fighting against, pleasure bright and fiery as he gave himself up deeper, exploring this mess of indulgence and chaos without much clear idea how to follow through with it. This was too much, and he'd never felt anything so grand before, and it kept him losing himself deeper, giving in and exploring the idea of surrendering fully, not wanting anything but pure surrender now.

The shameless efficiency with which she threw herself into the pleasure and drove Link to succumb was completely brilliant. His body shuddered, ached, and with crushing delight, he gave up fully. With a shaky rush of utter pleasure, he threw his head back and let go, erupting with a gooey rush of pure joy and pleasure, his body giving up now to the sudden, drunken bliss. He let out a helpless, noisy expression of pure joy as he covered the stump top in cum, and he found himself shaky, breathless, aching now to make sense of this.

"I didn't want to tell you how I felt before you left," Saria said, drawing back, but still gripping his cock. "I knew you had something to do that was bigger than me, so I didn't want to keep you. You had to go. But now you're back, and I can say it. I love you."

Link was surprised by the feelings that hit him, the sensations that struck him hard and demanded he suddenly give up to the tides of pure need. Feverish desire hit him, and he knew he needed this. He had to act on the feelings and the desires that struck him. It was tireless and hot and overwhelming. Turning around and looking at her, he decided to go for it, taking charge as the overwhelming rush of feelings hit him. He hoisted her up, tugging her dress up and pulling her down onto his lap as he sat down, impaling her down onto his cock with a frustration motion of utter need.

His big cock sank into Saria's tight pussy with a fair bit of struggle, but she didn't show it, gasping as she leaned her back against his strong chest, feeling how much bigger he was than her and appreciation just how intensely these creeping sensations hit her. "I'm ready for you," she moaned, head easing back and a shaky rush of pure excitement finding its way upon her. "I've been waiting!' She gasped, shivering under the twisting satisfaction and the delight that hit her. Link's cock stretched her out with a firm, thorough rush of excitement that she was completely insatiable against, the pleasure bringing her everything she needed.

Confident thrusts from below rocked into Saria, whose body writhed against his, a fitful heat coming on stronger as she rolled with this mess. Link didn't say anything. He didn't have to; everything he did spoke for itself, the pleasure and the forward fever bringing him pure delight, and he was happy to pursue it. His love was clear in the ways he touched her, the confident motions and thrusts he imposed upon her. His hands tugged her skirt up higher, exposing her near-flat chest, toying what little she had in the way of breasts, fingers deftly toying with her nipples and indulging firmer into the pleasure and the excitement he was eager to keep leaning into, ready to accept it, ready to completely lose himself. The uncontainable desires brought on deeper delights, and he remained eager to lose himself up to it fully.

For Saria, the attention he paid to her was an impressive, enticing realization. He'd gone out into the world, saw Hylian women. Developed, 'mature' women of his kind, not the child-like forest people who stayed forever small. But he came back, and his hands were unafraid of indulging in her, finding her body beautiful and worth adoring anyway. It was a relief and an excitement she needed sorely, and she thrived under this pleasure, continuing to succumb and crave, the pleasure bringing her more, bringing her pure excitement and desire, a lust she wanted to embrace. Pleasure and hunger continued to wear her down, dragging her into the depths of want and the shameless satisfaction that she absolutely craved. This was joy, and she didn't want to contain a second of it.

"You love me too," Saria moaned, just to have it be said, not quite frustrated with how Link wasn't talking, but she had to express it anyway, moving hastier back and forth, giving up faster and craving something that she wasn't able to fight against. Saria gave in fully, moaning, thrashing, lost to an aimless swell of delight and desire she remained devoted to giving up to. This was incredible, and as Link grunted and heaved through his intense use of her waiting body, there didn't feel like a second to be wasted. The pleasure pushed on, making her crave more, inching closer and closer toward surrender and desire with each passing second of this twisting haze.

Link didn't care how removed from sense this was; everything about his ready hips and their indulgence met Saria's demands for more, and he was happy to continue indulging in it, happy to abandon sense for the utter ecstasy of losing himself. He needed nothing more than he needed to lose himself, his hips working faster and pushing against her until finally, he hit his mark. With a proud, powerful grunt, Link pulled Saria down onto his cock one last time, buried to the hilt inside of her as he tugged her back tight against his body and let go. His cum filled her, shooting into her waiting womb, making her howl and thrash as she too came unraveled, and there wasn't another second to waste. The pleasure hit strong and it hit powerfully, driving her into a state of foggy desire and a lust like nothing else.

Saria quivered against him, going limp finally, leaning back against Link and accepting the silence. His shaky breath began to mingle with the ambient noise of the forest, his warmth making her feel adored in all the ways she had spent years needing, and she was relieved now to feel him satisfy her so thoroughly. It was everything she needed, at long last, and she didn't have to consider another second's hesitation. "It was worth waiting for," she cooed sweetly, and just lingered there. After so long apart, they settled right back into a comfortable silence, just like she always hoped they could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
